Language Barriers
by Ziirroh
Summary: After the handshake Weiss' gaze lingered on her face, her sharp crystalline eyes staring into Pyrrha's bright emeralds, making her somewhat nervous. "Du bist wirklich wunderschön." Person A falls in love with Person B - but they speak different languages. Prompt suggested by tumblr user Eviipaladin.


**A/N: So, a ginormous round of applause and a multitude of gratitude goes to _asuna 1993_ for being a sweetie and making the German a  lot better and providing proper translations.**

* * *

Flashes of light filled her vision as she moved to take another pose while the camera lens followed her every movement.

When the shoot was over the young model let out a sigh of relief before moving over to the camera man.

"Hey Pyrrha. Tell me what you think about these shots." The blonde young man gestured to his laptop screen. Pyrrha scrolled through the photos, giving her short opinions to each one.

"They all look great Jaune." She praised him.

"Awesome. Now all we need to do is take a few more shots in a different outfit and we'll be done. Let's take a break for the moment though." As he was announced a break to the rest of the crew, Pyrrha began heading to her private dressing room. Along the way she met up with her makeup artist and hair stylist.

"Oh! Hey Pyrrha, how's it going?" Nora asked her, bouncing with energy.

"It's going quite well, as usual. We're on break for the moment." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"I suppose that means we'll have to get you ready for the next set." Her hair stylist, Ren, stated with less energy.

"Yes, after I get changed."

"Oh yeah, about that." Nora chimed in. "I heard that a very famous fashion designer is coming in to have you try one of their dresses out instead of whatever else it was you were about to change into." Pyrrha looked at Nora with surprise as the girl continued. "I think they're from some uber wealthy company known as Shneed? No wait, maybe it was Sceen?"

Ren looked at her with a smirk. "I believe she means Schnee." Nora's face lit up as she pointed at Ren excitedly.

"Yeah, what you said!"

Pyrrha contemplated this new revelation. The Schnee fashion industry has been known as the top competitor in fashion. Any model hailing from the Schnee Company was considered the best of the best. Knowing that the same company wanted to scout Pyrrha for one of their outfits was a huge opportunity and an extremely generous offer.

"Thanks for letting me know about this you two." Pyrrha said hurriedly as she quickened her pace to the dressing room. "I need to get ready, I'll call you in when I need you." With that she rushed to her door and entered.

Unknown to her, Nora had an outstretched hand towards her, unspoken words on her lips. "Well, I guess she'll find out soon enough." She stated looking at Ren, who only shrugged.

The first thing she did upon entering the room was take off her high heels. She sighed at the feeling of the soft carpet beneath her slightly sore feet. She tossed the heels over one of the small sofas in the room, not paying much attention to the area. After taking off the other accessories that adorned her, she was about to remove her outfit when she heard someone clearing their throat.

Gasping in surprise Pyrrha whirled around to find a woman with the palest of features staring at her in an austere manner. Her alabaster hair was tied up in an off centered ponytail, making her look fashionable and business-like. She wore a white business suit and pants, the color seeming pure on her.

The woman was quite attractive, and Pyrrha blushed at the thought of nearly undressing in front of this beautiful woman. "Oh, um, hello." She greeted nervously.

The woman looked her over with an analytical gaze before replying. "Hallo." The accent in her voice was strong, but not so much that it made her seem overly intimidating.

The woman stood up, a hand out towards Pyrrha in a professional manner. "Ich heiße Weiss Schnee." Although Pyrrha was utterly confused by her words, she understood that the woman was introducing herself.

"Ah, I'm Pyrrha Nikos." She replied, taking the woman's hand in a handshake.

Pyrrha noted how small her hand felt, her skin was soft though her grip was firm. Now that the woman was standing, Pyrrha discovered how short Weiss was, nearly a head shorter than herself. With their different professions, she wasn't surprised at their height differences. For some reason, it made Pyrrha find the woman all the more endearing.

After the handshake Weiss' gaze lingered on her face, her sharp crystalline eyes staring into Pyrrha's bright emeralds, making her somewhat nervous. "Du bist wirklich wunderschön." She heard her whisper before swiftly turning around, her ponytail whipping around in her wake. "Komm mit mir. Ich möchte, dass du etwas anprobierst."

Pyrrha really wished she knew what she was saying. "Um, sorry I don't understand." Pyrrha said apologetically. Fortunately, Weiss understood her as she turned around and beckoned her with a finger. "Komm mit."

Pyrrha swallowed and shook her head when Weiss resumed walking. She was trying to get certain imaginative scenarios out of her head.

Weiss had led her towards the back of the room. "Das hier sollst du anziehen." As she said this, she gestured to a beautiful maroon gown, gold stitches designed intricately along its trail and hems.

Pyrrha nodded in understanding and Weiss gave a curt nod before leaving Pyrrha alone to undress. It wasn't too difficult to put on, but the zipper on the back was unreachable. Pyrrha walked out toward the front of the room bashfully. "Um, could you help me with this?" She said to Weiss, turning her back towards her to show the zipper.

The quiet thudding of Weiss' approaching footsteps made Pyrrha clench her eyes shut, willing herself to not overreact. When she felt cool fingers lightly graze her skin she couldn't help but shudder. "Ah, sorry. Meine Hände müssen kalt sein." Weiss said, quickly finishing zipping it up and stepping back.

Pyrrha turned to face her, watching Weiss studying her in the gown. She could hear the shorter woman mumbling under her breath, probably making notes on the outfit. It made Pyrrha fidget, afraid she didn't meet Weiss' expectations. "Does it not look well?"

Pulled out of her musings, Weiss focused her gaze on Pyrrha, smiling as she said, "Du siehst perfekt aus." Pyrrha felt elated upon hearing that. At least there's one thing she could get the gist of.

"Wollen wir gehen?" Weiss gestured toward the door with one hand, the other held out as an invitation for her to take hold of it.

"Ah, but what about my makeup and hair?" Pyrrha inquired as she motioned about her face and head.

Pyrrha's heart skipped a beat, as Weiss approached her and took her hand, raising the back of it to her lips before murmuring, "Du brauchst diese Dinge nicht, Prinzessin." She began leading her out of the room by the hand. Pyrrha was in a slight daze, still processing the kiss on her hand.

As they walked down the hall to the photo shoot they passed by Nora and Ren. The prior giggling like a school girl upon seeing the expression on Pyrrha's face.

"Hey, Ren. Do you think she knows?" Nora asked zealously.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure she doesn't." He said with a grin.

* * *

 **A/N: Leaving the end all vague-like so ya get to imagine whatever the heck they're talking about.**

 **Translations in order of appearance:**

 **"Hello."**

 **"My name is Weiss Schnee."**

 **"You are absolutely beautiful."**

 **"Come with me. There is something I want you to wear."**

 **"Come on."**

 **"Here is what I want you to wear."**

 **"Ah, sorry. My hands must be cold."**

 **"You look perfect."**

 **"Shall we go?"**

 **"There is no need for those things, my princess."**


End file.
